The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Files, and in particular files of media content, are often retrieved from online storage sites prior to consumption. For example, in various video streaming techniques, small files containing segments of video may be downloaded by a content consumption device from online storage locations. In various techniques, segment files (or other files) may be stored in identical form at multiple locations such that the content consumption device may have multiple options for retrieval of segment files. These storage locations may include content delivery networks, which may include multiple servers configured to provide files, and/or specific servers. However, due to various factors, such as load, network traffic, distance, infrastructure interruptions, etc., different online storage locations may provide different retrieval performance experiences for a content consumption device. These differing performance experiences may make it difficult for the content consumption device to smoothly retrieve and present streamed or downloadable content.